


AmaSaiOu Siblings AU

by Cecileen_aka_C2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Happy B-day Shuichi! Luv you!, I have zero naming sense, I'll protect+support you no matter what shsl sensitive detective sweetie!!!, Kichi is brocom tsundere, Siblings AU fluff, Succi is an actual angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecileen_aka_C2/pseuds/Cecileen_aka_C2
Summary: Three brothers'-Rantarou Amami, Shuuichi Saihara, Kokichi Ouma-slice of life.





	AmaSaiOu Siblings AU

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [녹차, 탐정, 총통 형제AU 써보았어요..!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/321492) by 코토네. 



> Author's Note:  
> Siblings AU fluff slice of life.  
> Amami-22 Saihara-18 Ouma-17
> 
> Translator's Note:  
> I've been dragging this for more that two months(!)...and Shuuichi's birthday gave me ultimate determination to finally finish it off  
> Happy birthday Shuuichi! Thank you for existing!

Amami walked to home massaging his sore shoulders. The sky was already dark, and the broken street lamp’s weak blink lit the roadway he was pacing along. He returned to home with the most valuable money he earned.

"I’m home-."  
"Welcome Nii-chan~!"  
"W, welc…wait, Kokichi!!"

Amami’s youngest brother Ouma was hitting another brother Saihara’s back with a toy sword. Looks like they were playing war game. Since he couldn’t hit his younger brother, all Saihara could do was barely guarding himself with raised arms. Ouma thrusted the toy sword to Saihara’s throat. He looked like a knight who defeated savage monster. Amami cleared his throat as he took his shoes off and entered.

"Kokichi. Shuuichi is weak so you shouldn’t play rough with him."  
"Tsk-boring."

Ouma pouted yet obediently climbed down from Saihara. As Ouma stopped pressing his stomach Saihara inhaled deeply. Worried at Saihara panting for a while, Amami grabbed an inhaler from drawer and approached him.

"Shuuichi, take this if it’s hard to breath."  
"o, okay…."

Saihara took inhaler from Amami and breathed. It took several time for his breathe to settle. Saihara thanks Amami as he wiped off cold sweat from his face. You don’t need to thank your brother for such thing. Amami replied with smile. Not being able to join them, Ouma just began tapping floor with sword and waited for Saihara’s reaction. Amami didn’t miss a chance to tease Kokichi.

"Are you doing that because you can’t say sorry to your brother? Kokichi actually has soft side~!"  
"Not really? It’s not like I’m going to say sorry to Shuuichi nii-chan."

Ouma turned his head in denial. Amami made the sliest face and whispered something to Saihara. Saihara asked him repeatedly whether it would be okay, but all he received was sly cheshire grin. I feel sorry for Kokichi. Saihara felt genuinely sorry for his younger brother but he couldn’t turn down his elder one. All he could do was sighing.

"Gasp…! Can’t breath…!"  
"Huh? Nii-chan?!"

Saihara collapsed to floor pretend choking. Fearfully, Ouma rushed to his side. His eyes were clearly teary. For Amami, it was so hilarious that he almost fell down.

"Hold on Nii-chan! Why are you laughing when Shuuichi nii-chan is sick…!!"  
"S, sorry…."

Saihara rose with really awkward facial expression. Confused that Saihara looked perfectly fine, Ouma stared Amami(who was still laughing half to death) and Saihara(who was awkwardly scratching his cheek) by turns. Although he was too much worried about Ouma’s reaction, Saihara tried to smile brightest at his best.

"Just …kidding…."

It took a little long time for Ouma to get an idea of what was going on. As he became clear of what happened, his face reddened. Ouma ran into Amami with a shriek and began hitting him mercilessly with the toy sword.

"Idiot!! I hate you Rantarou nii-chan!! Die stupid avocado nii-chan!!"  
"Avocado?! Why am I the avocado?"  
"Nii-san…you know…that’s not the problem right…?"

As if all those punches were still not enough, Ouma pouted and completely turned his back from Amami. He completely ignored Amami even when he tried to speak to him. He treated Amami like he was non existent. Amami was really confused at unexpected reaction. His cheshire cat grin slowly disappeared. Since he already knew this would happen for sure, all Saihara could do was just sighing. You are way too mischievous. Amami couldn’t find any excuse for Saihara’s scold.

"This time it’s your fault…shouldn’t you go apologize to him? …I joined your pranks so…let’s apologize to him together."

Amami nodded as sign of agreement to Saihara. The two knelt to Ouma, who still turned his back against the two.

"Sorry…that was terrible prank…Kokichi, I knew you hated that kind of prank…I’m sorry."  
"…I’m sorry too. Is there something you want? I’ll buy you whatever you want!"

Ouma’s head turned a little at Amami’s word.

"Really?"  
"T, that’s right! It is my fault anyway! I’ll buy you anything!"

When Amami nodded with exaggeration, Ouma grinned like a devil.

"If you say so~then, I’d like a new game player~!"  
"G, game…player?"

Amami’s face stiffened. What Ouma is talking about might be a game player that was released a month ago. Whenever there was an ad about it on TV Ouma always fussed for one, but all Amami could tell him was that they didn’t have enough money. They had no parents, old-age pension was their only income for those three living with grandmother, and that was never enough for a living so Amami dod physical labor at construction site everyday. But money was still a big problem. And he asked for a game player that would be really hard to pay for…

"Didn’t you said you’ll buy anything? Rantarou nii-chan-?"

A devil. My youngest brother is a devil!! Amami screamed internally as he witnessed evil figure rising behind Ouma.

Saihara and Amami sighed at the same time as they left Ouma’s room. Massaging his shoulder crying in pain, Amami calculated how much work would take for a game player. It must take at least three months. I should start working at somewhere else besides construction site. Seeing Amami hanging his head low in gloom Saihara wondered if there was something he could do.

"Nii-san…Should I work too?"  
"No."

Amami told him flatly. Intimidated by his cold voice, Saihara couldn’t talk about work no more. Amami applied a patch to his arm.

"Sigh…from now on I should fast. Gotta reduce the food expenses."  
"Should I do it too?"

Amami laughed weakly after staring at Saihara.

"An asthma patient should not skip meals. I can be the only one who skips meals. I’ll give Shuuichi and Kokichi meals three times a day so you don’t have to worry."  
"But…"  
"I’m a college student, y’know? Still healthier than you two high schoolers. No need to worry."

Saihara could say nothing to Amami, who were patting him with warm words. Saihara hated his helplessness and his weak body. If only I can work. If only I can be a help to nii-san….

The thought about part time jobs still clouded his mind even in bed.

 

-

 

"Sigh…."

Worked harder than usual, and he felt like his body was about to shatter. He barely managed to drag his body screaming in pain. The broken street lamp didn’t lit anymore. He stared the money envelope with blurry eyes. Still need way more for a game player. How much do I have to get more? Better start restaurant job besides construction site work. He passed the convenience store. He was going to, if he didn’t notice an extremely familiar face he could just pass by.

"…Shuuichi…?"

The convenient store clerk who was arranging stocks was undoubtedly his younger brother.

"Thank you for your hard work."

When Shuuichi came outside after work, he crashed into Amami who was waiting for him in front of the door. Saihara looked up in surprise, only to gulp and shiver at Amami’s unusual angry face. Amami gripped Saihara’s hand tightly and dragged him all the way home.

"What are you doing?"  
"…Ugh…it’s…umm…"  
"I told you, do not work! You’re a patient! What if you pass out?!!"

Amami’s face, who was so angry that he didn't even use his colloquial speech was nightmarish. Saihara breathed heavily with inhaler. When Amami noticed Saihara’s pale face, he realized he was too harsh and waited till Saihara calmed down in worry. Saihara removed inhaler from his mouth after a minute. And he watched Amami.

"…sorry…I just wanted to help Nii-san…."  
"Didn’t I told you it was okay? Was I really that untrustworthy?"

Saihara hesitated and fidgeted his fingers for a while, and looked up to Amami.

"No. It’s not like that. I believe in you. But, you were doing all the hard works…grandma’s sick…and I’m not helpful because of stupid seizure…and Kokichi is still young…so you were always being harsh on yourself and do everything by yourself…I felt so sorry…that’s why I wanted to help you! I wanted…to help nii-san…."

Amami noticed Shuuichi’s voice getting quieter. Saihara winced. He couldn’t even guess how angry silent Amami was. He might receive a finger flick. Saihara closed his eyes tightly, and opened one of them wondering why there was no finger flick. Amami blankly stood for a while, and embraced Saihara.

"Nii-san?"  
"…Shuuichi was always helping me. You don’t have to show that by working. The fact that…Shuuichi…and Kokichi…are waiting me at home already helps me. No matter how hard the work is…when I think of you…I get energy to work hard again. You already are a great help to me…Shuuichi."

Amami’s arms tightens as he embraces Saihara. Saihara could feel Amami’s body trembling slightly. Amami quickly wiped tears off his eyes and beamed as usual

"So it’s okay if you don’t do hard works! If Shuuichi collapses that would be the real problem! I might die from worry! So Shuuichi should stay at home and rest."  
"……yeah…."

You can’t make him worry. Saihara smiled faintly like Amami. And Ouma was watching two through the chink in the door .

"…"

After gazing Amami and Saihara repeatedly, Ouma crawled into bed and buried himself under blankets.

 

-

 

"Today is Sunday, are you going to work?"  
"Eh?"

Ouma suddenly asked Amami while having breakfast. The last time Ouma has talked to Amami before this was when he asked for a game player. Amami pondered looking at the ceiling for a minute and nodded.

"I used to work all the time anyway. Besides, I have to buy you a game player, no time to take break."  
"Hmm~I see…."

Ouma replied and shoved food into his mouth a bit fretfully. Surprised at the sudden change, Saihara looked at Ouma. Slow down, you might get stomach. He whispered. Ouma halfheartedly nodded and didn’t slow down. Saihara felt like Ouma’s personality changed since then. Saihara started convenience store part time job after that, and Amami became even busier that he was already gone when Ouma woke up and was home when Ouma was fast asleep. As a result, he has seldom talked with Ouma. When Amami realized that, he watched Ouma still scrapping the already-clean plate.

"Kokichi. Do you have something to say to me?"  
"Something to say to you?"  
"It’s been awhile since we actually get to see each other’s face, not to mention talk. Since it’s been awhile, I’ll grant any kind of wish!"

Didn’t we have this conversation before? Saihara scratched his head in confusion. Amami playfully stretched his arm asking for anything. Ouma kept staring at his rice bowl, and finally put it down with a devilish grin. Isn’t this like deja vu? Saihara murmured nervously.

"You know~besides a game player~Our house too old, so add TV or refrigerator or air conditioner…no, I’d like to move house~you can easily earn that money, right~?"

Amami’s face froze. I still have earn a lot more for game player, how much more do I have to earn to move house?! Amami’s brain overloaded and declared surrender. He banged his head against table. Why did I say I’ld grant any kind of wish…Amami hated himself for falling into same trap again. Ouma witnessed Amami melting down, then snickered with a trademark nishishi.

"-just kidding!! I was lying~."  
"Huh?"

Amami raised his head in tears. Just like what Amami did before, Ouma fell down cracking up.

"Rantarou nii-chan is so stupid!! Did you seriously believe that blunt lie? Aren’t you extremely naive or gullible? Hahahahahaha!!"  
"…Don’t make fun of your older brother!!"

Amami’s face was reddened. He began poking Ouma with chopstick in fury. His face was also red. Ouma laughed so hard that he began to choke, and managed to get up wiping off the tears.

"Technically you shouldn’t make fun of younger brother first, you know? At least I didn’t play with a life~."  
"Um…I think that prank could almost kill Rantarou nii-san…."

Saihara giggled awkwardly. Ouma tapped Amami several times, whose face was still red.

"Seriously…Shuuichi nii-chan and Rantarou nii-chan know nothing about me! There’s no way I, would ever ask for something that will make you two do hard work …it’s okay if you…don’t buy a game player. I’m not even interested~! So…don’t be harsh on yourselves."

Ouma’s cheek blushed slightly. Amami watched Ouma and poked his cheek with a chuckle.

"Kokichi~! You’ve grown since you entered high school!"  
"It’s been several months since high school started and you just noticed?! Did you even know my age Rantarou nii-chan?!"  
"Hmm~who knows?"

You’re creepy!! That sly laugh is really annoying!! Ouma violently pulled Amami’s hair. Stop!! It hurts! Oww!! Amami’s yell filled the kitchen. Glad to see those two finally getting along again, Saihara quickly began to empty his plate.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:  
> ...You said someone being sick would be a nice prompt… so I made detective an ill boy ‘cause he looked weak...  
> And now I have no idea why I did that...  
> Huee… I’m sorry for being a shitty writer...!
> 
> Translator's Note:  
> Actually, AmaSaiOu siblings AU was what I created way back in winter, before release.  
> And Kotone was really kind to write fanfic from it......///  
> We really did had fun back then(till release). TBH ill boy Shuutan is too good cinnamon roll...  
> He IS crazy-level deathly pale, don't you think? So pale, as pale as Kiibo that he looks almost inhuman...


End file.
